


untitled

by pressedpeachpits



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 21:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressedpeachpits/pseuds/pressedpeachpits
Summary: Just some sappy Moreid for the angsty one's heart.





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [preblematic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/preblematic/gifts).



> I was originally planning on having a lot more after, but I just couldn't make it... come out. So I decided to just give you guys some super fluffy bullshit. Enjoy!

It’s hard when your boyfriend is a bomb geek, even harder when he’s constantly in harm’s way dealing with them for his job. Spencer Reid knows all about this, and he isn’t stupid. He knows how many people it helps, how experienced his boy is with these lethal weapons, but he has emotions too; emotions that he may hide behind his intellect, but they are there and he’s more in tune with them than he lets on.

Derek Morgan is the most breathtaking personification of masculine elegance Spencer has ever seen. He is smooth muscles, witty comebacks that make Spencer’s stomach flip, and a trigger finger that can make him come in under 5 minutes. Derek is straightforward, concise; he doesn’t take anyone’s shit. He can joke around with someone he’s just met and make a complete stranger feel at ease. Spencer spent his entire life wishing he could be just like that, until he met Derek and realized those were just the things he needed in someone else.

It’s one of those days at the BAU where Spencer has to keep his cool, remember that Derek has done this hundreds of times, that nothing has once gone wrong, that this is just part of the job. But then there’s that little voice in his head, the one that didn’t graduate top of his class, whispering things like _What if the unsub is right there, watching and waiting? What if Derek makes the wrong move? What if the vic gets scared and freaks out? Ruins everything?_

“Reid, Reid, did you hear me?” JJ is saying beside him and he turns slowly to look at her.

“Sorry, what was that?” he asks, always having a hard time staying out of his own head.

JJ cocks her head to the side and gives him a confused smile, but doesn’t ask. That’s one of the things he likes about her.

“They got the bomb, they’ll be back tonight.”

Reid snorts and looks down, a small smile on his face, “That’s good news.”

 

*

 

Late that night (or is it early that morning?) Spencer rushes to his apartment door, flinging it open to see Derek standing there, one hip cocked out, a smirk playing on his lips.

“Hey, pretty boy,” he says, “Miss me?”

Spencer stares at him breathlessly and reaches a hand out to touch Derek’s cheek, not wanting to believe he’s lucky enough for his boy to still be alive.

“I—I thought…” he begins, backing away while Derek lets himself inside, “I thought this time maybe…”

After locking the door Derek turns to him and frowns, “Thought what?”

“Thought you might not come back this time.”

Derek chuckles and walks towards him, wraps his arms around Spencer’s neck and brushes his lips against his neck.

“Y’know what I think about? When I’m out there doing dangerous stuff without you?”

“Keeping as still as possible in order to minimize the possibility of the bomb going off? Keeping the vic calm?”

“Well, yeah, of course. But I also think about you.”

Spencer takes a deep breath in and reciprocates the hug.

“I think about those facts you rattle off and your smile and that face you make when you finally figure out a case.”

“Well, those are things many people associate with me,” Spencer mumbles while his face begins to heat up.

“Yeah, but I bet I’m the only one who thinks about how you cling so tight to me in your sleep, watching those boring documentaries you love just because I get to hold your hand. And I always think about the last time we kissed. I gotta get back to you, can’t afford to fail.”

Spencer wishes so much that he could have some long-winded, romantic response, but for once he is lost for words. He decides to do the only thing he can do, the only way he knows how to show his gratitude and emotion at the moment, and kisses Derek hard on the lips. No tongue, no special effects, just lips upon lips and a few tears in the mix. Derek pulls back and grins at him.

"There's the kid I missed," he whispers before going back in for more.


End file.
